Day 6
Summary The day starts off with you, Phillip, Owen, and Sissel at the kitchen, where Owen was forbidden from cooking, Phillip is given an earful for blowing up a toaster and Sissel is cooking for you all. There, you discuss what you are going do on the weekend, where Phillip and Owen say that they are going to a local community centre to help out. Phillip and Owen then go to the community centre to help out. Sissel however, is free for the whole day. Sissel then goes out to do something. Here, you have to make a choice on what to do for the day. After the activity for the day, you then head back to your dorm, where someone texts you. It is from someone you didn't know, requesting their grandmother, Mrs. Corlisse to open the door to the academy. They then add that there is a creepy guy following them, implied to be the Remnant as they say that the guy has no arms or legs. They then apologise for sending it to the wrong person. You then decide to help her before calling for Echo. However, he doesn't respond and Halley comes instead, calling Echo useless. You then ask her why she cares about you. Halley then replies that you are useless to her dead. Outside, the person accidentally slaps you, thinking you were the stalker. They then apologise for slapping you and helps you up. As you are being helped up, you then tear a bit although you are not sure why. You feel as though you are reunited with an old friend, with memories from another lifetime. You and their cameras then glow. She then introduces herself as Jinny and pointing to your camera, recalling having bought it a long time ago. She then asks you if you were into photography, to which you reply that you picked photography for an easy grade. She then chides you for living in that way in a prestigious school like Gerania. She then says that photos are "little pieces of time", similar to what Mrs Corlisse says on the first day. You then ask her why she is sneaking into school, as people usually sneak away from school. She then replies that she always wanted to go to Gerania Academy but she can't as she is not allowed to roam all willy-nilly as she is barred from leaving the hospital she is in, a fact told on a later day. Halley then tries to see if Jinny can see her but Jinny just walks past her, not noticing her at all. Suddenly, eerie laughter echoes throughout the night. The Remnant then says that it found Jinny, with a purple eye opening. The Remnant then says that her "memories are scattered" and that she cannot "remember her other lifetimes". The Remnant then says that when you came to Gerania Academy, it finally granted your wish and gave you what you wanted. The Remnant then asks why Jinny has to interfere and asks you why you had to return to the beginning. Halley then steps in and puts a stop to the Remnant, but not before the Remnant says that she can try all she likes and that she is the "black death" and can bring nothing but misfortune. The Remnant then asks Halley if she can "hear them", to which she responds by telling "them" to shut up. Halley then causes every electrical fixture in the city to glare with bright light. The Remnant then disappears. Halley then says that she unsealed the door and tells you to go in. While inside the school lobby, Jinny asks if these sort of things usually happen around here, to which you answer that creepy stuff always haunt the school. She then takes that as a no. You then ask her if she believes in ghosts, to which she says that she doesn't as to her, dying should be short and sweet. Mrs Corlisse then comes by and Jinny tells you to hide her. Mrs Corlisse then lectures you about how youngsters often sneak out at night to meet with their girlfriend or boyfriend. Jinny then says that she will explore the school before telling you goodbye. You then feel your camera, which suddenly has a slight warmth to it. The day then ends. Dialogue Options #The first choice appears when you are deciding on what to do for the weekend. This choice will affect the next scene. ##'Visit the community centre: '''This choice will have you go to the community centre. Along the way, you see a fat pigeon on the sidewalk, you then leave the bird and enter the community centre. In this community centre, you spot a lot of services. You then have to choose where to go. ###'Ice skating rink: 'There, you see Phillip, teaching a class on skating. As you enter, Phillip then ends the class, but not before performing a "swirly jump" for the whole class. Phillip then sees you and waves at you. At that time, one of his students then says that you are Phillip's boyfriend, to which he says that you are a "cool photographer". However, a student misunderstands it and says that you are a paparazzi and that the student' mother says that paparazzos are evil and that they "invade your privates", which is then corrected by Phillip to "privacy". The students then swarm you, trying to beat you. After the parents got the students off you, you then catch up with Phillip. Phillip then says that you have one "hell" of a black eye, to which a student says that he is not supposed to say that word, to which Phillip says that your evilness is starting to rub off him. The student then threatens you to kill you in your sleep. Phillip then tells the student to go meet his parents. Phillip then teaches you how to skate, where he tells you that everyone wears "masks" to hide when you mention his sudden change of emotion. You also ask him why he became the Black Cat, to which he says that if you are "hurt once, you can't help but see how much hurt is in the world". ###'Food pantry: 'Here, you see Owen lifting and arranging food crates, which is apparently the biggest of the others' crates. The manager of the food pantry then comes up behind and scolds Owen for slacking off. The manager then throws a can at Owen. The can then spills open before the manager tells Owen to clean up "his" mess, even though he didn't spill it. You then suddenly snap, telling off one of the volunteers for snickering at Owen although they are not as productive and finally telling the volunteers to get back to work. You then help Owen clean the mess up and ask how Owen can take this all day. Owen then says that it's relatively normal to find someone who hates his family these days due to his family's aggressive business decisions. You then tell him that you will be there for him if anything comes up. ##'Follow Sissel: '''This choice will have you and Sissel take a stroll around Bradley Lake. You and Sissel came here to unwind and Sissel is also coming here for "old time's sake". It is then revealed that Sissel stayed at the old cottage in the woods before he had a home. You then ask Sissel about the Black Lady of Bradley Lake. Sissel says that the story is fake. When you arrive at the cottage, however, he tells you that the story reminds him of something. It so happens that after he ran from the West Orphanage, he had nowhere to stay and nothing to eat. Sissel then sat in the middle of the woods while it was raining. It is then revealed that a woman held up an umbrella for Sissel while it was raining and gestured him to follow her to the cottage. At the cottage, Sissel says that there were some canned food and dry towels which helped him live for a while. Sissel then says that if it wasn't for her, he would have frozen or starved to death. It is also revealed that he hadn't told anyone this before and thanks to you for listening. You then ask him why he trusts you so much even though you both just met. He then says that you remind him of his mentor, implied to be Jinny, and says that you and her both have the same coloured eyes and a thing for photography. He also says that you and his mentor are both goofy and good at listening when others need it. He then adds that you and his mentor practically look alike and that he hadn't noticed it before. You then feel a warmth on your camera. Cheat Sheet